User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ Edit Hi Tom! And congrats for the 1000 edits! You did real nice! So, today I was playing GTA 3 and GTA VC, and I saw a lot of vending machines, I tried to buy something but I couldn't, so I had the idea to search in the gta wikia in which gta game is the machine available. I saw an information, that the vending machine is ONLY to found in GTA SA and IV, but I wanted to add the information, that there's a lot of machines in the series, but only to buy drinks in SA and IV, example, the cola machine inside the Shoreside Vale Safehouse in GTA 3, a few minutes later my edit was reverted by someone else, I would ask how and why. And yes, I liked the userbox hahaha. --Thomas0802 (talk) 14:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I've seen 'em already on IGN. Fuckin' amazing! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh and Tom, this is something I noticed a long ago, please follow the image policy, including images' names and licensing, and now that you're an admin, you can rename images. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Linking the wikis Since the GTA Wiki and GTA Myths Wiki are both affiliates I think it would be a good idea to add a link on the GTA Wiki's home page like the Myths wiki. Now that you are an admin could you do this or do you still need permission from the other staff ? Also it might be a good idea to add the GTA fanon Wiki (fake GTA fan-based stuff) so other users can access the affiliates better. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Stevie template I don't think this template is necessary, at least the part that headlines an article. If there is anything that should be put at the headline of an article I think it shoould be something that relates directly to the vehicle; design, performance or origin. In terms of each vehicle, the fact that it is wanted by Stevie is reletively insignificant and doesn't directly relate to the vehicle as a product. JBanton (Talk | ) 12:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I hasten to add that for vehicles that exist in multiple area the template wouldn't relate to all existances, for the space that the template would occupy, I don't think it is the most relevant template to have as a headline. JBanton (Talk | ) 12:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : I have removed the occurences of the template, but I have no objection to the category however. If the category can be added without the headlining box, then I have no problem with vehicles being categorised as such. This way there will still be a way for readers to access all of Stevie's car theft vehicles. I think there was an actual article for Stevie's car theft's though somewhere... : I have found it here, it's actually a pretty good read :) : JBanton (Talk | ) 12:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks, and sorry if this has caused any inconvenience. JBanton (Talk | ) 12:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Stevie's cars Hey Vaulty! I like this idea of yours of putting all the vhiecles Stevie wanted in one category, but can you think of a better name for this categoy? maybe "Vehicvles requested by Stevie" or something. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you can't rename categories, so basically yes we need to replace the categories. See the bright, you can increase your edit count ^^ *dark humor intended* -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Vaultboy I think ILan's name suggestion is good so why don't I help you on adding them so you won't have to all the work, if you want though Ray boccino (talk) 13:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::So lets get started, lads! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Pages with no info Can you give me a list of pages without any information? I would like to do some edits but everything is done here so there is'nt much choice. 15:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Just go to . You may find some. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Something is wrong When I edit the article, I go back to my talk page to click the link you gave me. But when i look at edits, it is always 486 but I should have more. 18:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ok, nevermind. I cleared the cache and it shows the real edit count. Thanks Thanks for voting me Tom, I really like that, I hope Ilan gets to vote for me or not, maybe he's just kind of busy though. Your great awsome friend, Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Moe Bosco JF One of the pages This page makes me confused. It says that it needs to be cleared up but it looks fine to me. Should I remove the template or leave it as it is? 20:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Controls Ok, thanks. As for the signature, I'm working on it. Its done. 20:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: #I have corrected my signature. Now, pictures are 30px instead of 80px. #I'm gonna add something. #Minecraft is one of my favorite games. I have very good knowledge of Minecraft so i'll help out when I will be able to. 20:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I know the link. I did my first edit there. I also edited my User Page (Its not finished). PS: Do you think I will have any chance if I request for promotion? 20:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I dont really think I will too but I gave it a try. 21:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comments, I look forward to working with you. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hi Tom, I would ask you something, like you are the admin, could you please rename this page Cop Uniform to : Cop Outfit? Thanks, I'm cleaning up the Stubs and I found it. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 23:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) New admin banner Thanks for putting Dragos's banner on my userpage, Tom! By the way, how are you doing? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Have been watching some TV bloopers, hillarious stuff! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Templates Hey Vault. I see you edited the b'cat's pages and added the new templates. You shouldn't have done that. You need to copy their codes onto the templates. They would have been updated by themselves. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' 14:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Clean-Up On the GTA: San Andreas Page Hey, Mr. VaultBoy! Just to let you know, I cleaned up the [[GTA: San Andreas page. Though I did clean it up, I left up the Clean-Up template to get your approval of its new "cleanliness" or point out some spots I need to merge, remove, or change. C-ya, Mr. T. (talk) 01:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Home page links What did the b'crats say about putting a link to the affiliate GTA Myths Wiki? Also you might want to include the Rockstar games wiki when adding the wiki links. Thanks. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Site It's the Rockstar Games Official Website from GTA SA, here the link : http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Site Yes, click in the one of the three major cities, (example Los Santos), the neighborhoods are clickable, and it shows the businesses, places and landmarks, a little quote and info are explained under the image, others clicking (more). --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 12:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Hi, can you unlock GTA V page for me? I want to add the cover on it. 13:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Delete Picture Can you delete File:V-coverart-1920x1080.jpg? It's too small in size so I uploaded a bigger one and this one is not needed. 13:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: I wrote the code, but that Staff member was the one who made it work. :)Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Wendy (talk) 03:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of the pages -- I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hotrod page Hi man hope you are ok, just wondering.. why did you take out the 'deletion' template when I said that there was already a page for it.. Cheers Instulent (talk) 16:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Niko Bellic Is it possible to edit some things on Niko Bellic's page? Since he's been confirmed within the multiplayer of GTA 5, thanks! SkullOwnZ (talk) 18:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC)SkullOwnZSkullOwnZ (talk) 18:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Hey Tom! I've categorized almost all of the uncategorized pages to save you most of the work. I categorized 41 pages. HebbyDGouchemen helped too, categorizing about a handful of those. Also, I haven't talked to you in a while...how are you? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, bro'! :So, I've had a Science test today (the last of this year) and I'm doing on a special work for Geography, about Tourism (really lame stuff, believe me). :We have the last Physical Chemistry next Friday, the History test is a week from Tuesday and the Geography and Maths tests are not that far away either. :Hope everything is alright over there, in Leeds. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Advice Mr. Vaultboy Tom! How are you? If you have users who vandalise your userpage, I recommend putting a protection lock on it so that way, you can limit who may edit on you user page or set to where no one, only you, may edit your page. Read you Later, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 16:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spamming the same page Hi man, could you give this guy a warning or something, as when ever this page get deleted, he goes and makes the same one again. Cheers and take care, Instulent (talk) 11:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I am very sorry, wont happen again. Hey Hey Vaultboy would you mind checking out the community noticeboard? I have a suggestion. Boomer8 (talk) 05:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks thank you for making new template.Kingrhem (talk) 12:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC)